Book Of My Little Charactars
by Twilight Pines
Summary: My little Charatars! You can make this a animate, and put it on YouTube. Dipper- Twilight Kennedy- Rarity Bunny Maloney- Pinkie Pie Wendy- Applejack Finn- Rainbow Dash Fawn- Fluttershy
1. Bunnys giggle at the ghosties

Bunny Maloney- Oh guys, don't you see?

[Bunny]

when I was a little bunny and the sun was going down...

Dipper- tell me he's not...

[Bunny]

The darkness and the shadows they would always make me frown...

kennedy- he is.

[Bunny]

Id hide under my pillow, from what I thought I saw, but Granny Maloney said that wasn't the way to deal with fears at all!

Finn- Then what is?

[Bunny]

She said, "Bunny, you gotta stand up tall! Lear to face your fears! You'll see that they can't hurt you just laugh to make them disappear!"

Bunny- hahaha!

everyone- *Gasp*

[Bunny]

so... Giggle at the ghostie! Gufalw at the grossly, crack up at the creepy, whup it up with the weepy! crackle at the kooky, snortle at the spookie! And tell him Im scared to take a hike and leave you lone!Andifhethinkshesscarythenhesgotantherthingcom ingandtheveryideaofsuchathi

ngmakesyouwanna

bunny- Hahahahahaha...

[Bunny]

Laugh!


	2. Dippers BSBFF

**I changed pinkie**

**[Dipper]** When I was just a kid, I found it rather silly To see how many other children I could meet I had my books to read, didn't know that I would ever need Other children to make my life complete But there was one girl that I cared for I knew she would be there for me My big sister, best friend forever! Like two peas in a pod, we did everything together She taught me how to fly a kite (Best friend forever!) We never had a single fight (We did everything together!) We shared our hopes, we shared our dreams I miss her more than I realized It seems... **[Kennedy, Fawn, Finn, Wendy, Bunny Maloney]** Your big sister, best friend forever Like two peas in a pod, you did everything together **[Dipper]** And though she's, oh, so far away I hoped that she would stay My big sister best friend Forever... Forever... Reprise **[Dipper]** She was my big sister, best friend forever...And now, we'll never do anything, Together... 


	3. Spirt Of Choas and Disharmony

**Discord**: [laughter]

**Bunny Maloney:** And what are _you_ laughing at!?

**Discord**: Oh, you ponies are just the most fun I've had in aeons.

**Bunny: **Well, quit it! You'd better think before you laugh at the Bunn...Y!

**Fawn**: Oh, yeah? Well ha, ha.

**Bunny**: Quit it!

**Fawn**: No. Ha, ha.

**Bunny**: _Quit it!_

**Fawn**: No. Ha ha-ha ha ha.

**Wendy**: Uh... Kennedy? This here diamond of yours? Dipper said we should split it six ways since we, uh, found it together.

**Kennedy**: HI-YAH! Try it, punk. He's mine. All mine! Ya! Ya! Ya!

**Dipper**: Guys, why are you all acting like this?

**Bunny**: Quit it! Stop it!

**Dipper**: We need to stick together.

**Fawn**: Ha, ha.

**Discord**: [laughter] It's just too entertaining.

**Dipper**: Stop it, Discord. You're not playing fair.

**Discord**: _I'm_ not playing fair? Perhaps we haven't met. I'm Discord, spirit of chaos and disharmony. Hello?

**Dipper**: How are we supposed to find the Elements of Cartoons when you took away the labyrinth before we could get to the end?

**Discord**: Oh, wait, did you...? [laughter] How funny! You thought the Elements were _in_ the labyrinth?

**Flashback Discord**: _Twists and turns are my master plan. Then find the Elements back where you began._

**Discord**: I never said they were in the labyrinth.

**Dipper**: But...but...

**Discord**: Keep trying, Dipper Pines. [mockingly] Maybe the magic of friendship can help you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some chaos to wreak.


	4. helping edd win the crown

RIP Edd Gould (1988-2012)

[Tom, Matt, Edna, Tam, Matty]

Hey! Hey! Everybody! We've got something to say.

We may seem as different, as the night is from day.

But if you look a little deeper, and you will see:

That I'm just like you and you're just like me. Yeah!

Hey! Hey! Everybody! We're here to shout,

That the magic of friendship is what it's all about.

Yeah, we thought we were different,

As the night is from the day.

Until Edd Gould helped us see another way.

So get up, get down. If you're gonna come around.

We can work together, helping Edd win the crown.

So get up, get down. Cause it's gonna make a sound.

If we work together, helping Edd Gould win the crown.

[Tam]

Hey! Hey! Hands up now!

We're sending a message to the crowd!

Hands wave up, then come down.

We party together all around!

[Matt]

Vain,

[Tom]

Guns and Negativity!

[Edna]

Edd helped us each to see.

[Matty]

All that we can be. So

[Matt, Tom, Edna, Tam, Matty]

Get up, get down. If you're gonna come around.

We can work together, helping Edd win the crown.

So get up, get down. Cause it's gonna make a sound.

If we work together, helping Edd Gould win the crown.

[Edd]

I'm gonna be myself, no matter what I do, and

If we're different, yeah, I want you to be true to you.

If you follow me, we'll put our differences aside.

We'll stick together, and start working on that school pride!

[Edd, Tom, Matt, Edna, Tam, Matty]

Jump up, make a sound. Hey! Stomp ur hooves, turn around.

Start now, make a change. Gonna come around.

Jump up, make a sound. Hey! Stomp ur hooves, turn around.

Eddsworld, Boccocli, help him win the crown.

[All Students]

Jump up, make a sound. Hey! Stomp ur hooves, turn around.

Start now, make a change. Gonna come around.


End file.
